StarCrossed Love
by The Lady Luthien
Summary: OneShot. Feelings on love, Fate, and life. I'm a hopeless romantic who loves reviews, so please read.


**A/N: **First Titanic story. Just a simple little one-shot, mostly about the feelings love gets you. Just for the record, I have never been in love (never even had a boyfriend), so I apologize for any errors. And, Rose's last name at the end was meant to be that way. Please Review-be honest.

**Star-Crossed Love**

The first time you fall in love is like taking a deep breath-inhaling the inevitable smell of the sea. If you've ever smelled the sea, you know exactly what this message means. Smelling the sea, and the sea itself, is intoxicating. Sometimes the sea is calm, sometimes it's rough, sometimes there's a storm. But, when you wake up after the storm, the sea is peaceful once again. If you've ever been in love-to be kissed passionately, to be held with care, to look into someone's eyes forever-you know what I mean.

Love is not remembering anniversaries or birthdays-it is remembering moments. People remember the first time they kissed, the first time they held someone's hand and got that tingly feeling, the first time they looked at someone and realized that they were in love.

Love has no boundaries and no limits. It's like the universe-infinite in every possible way. There is no end to it-it is a constant waterfall in your heart. You know you're in love when your heart beats a little faster than it used just by thinking of that someone.

Nothing in life is easy. Neither is love. It's something you have to wake up every day and face, whether you want to or not. It catches you by surprise and takes it's hold on you without your consent or control. Unlike school or having a job, this is something that you don't mind working at. If you really love the person, it doesn't matter.

Everything happens for a reason. Nothing is accidental-it is all controlled by a higher power called Fate. When Fate will it, it happens. You thought that it was a coincidence that your arm brushed his? You're wrong. Because when you looked up to apologize, you saw the depths of his eyes. One thing led to another, and you are in love. Just because of that "accidental" brush of flesh.

Or maybe your situation was more dire than that. You've all heard the story of two star-crossed lovers-fated to love and lose each other. Maybe you were a girl who was lost. You had nothing to live or die for-you simply existed. You were on the edge of destruction with nothing to stop you. Then, Fate intervenes. Because of that intervention, your whole life has changed. You have a purpose, a meaning, a goal. You wake up every day excited to live and curious to see what Fate will hand you today. The thing you're most excited for is that when Fate deals its cards, they aren't handed to you on a silver platter like the rest of your pathetic life. They come in all sorts of different ways-including the dregs of the dregs. Funny how Fate works that way.

However it happens to you, it's love pure and simple. People often ask the age-old question-is it really love? But, when you're in love you just know. There are no right and wrong answers to questions of love. It's something you can't figure out scientifically or mathematically. It's in your heart and your soul-the very essence of your being.

You know you are really in love when you can't go more than a day without your lover. You can't be angry at them for more than a limited amount of time because you just _can't_. All logic and common sense gets thrown right out the window where love is concerned. You throw away all misgivings and concerns when you look at them. You love everything about them-the way they look, the way they talk, the cute swagger in their walk, the way he always blinks twice before he tells you he loves you...

That's how Rose looks at Jack. She didn't always know what it was-he knew. He knew it all along. That's why Jack could die. It took her all these years to realize it, but it came to her. It wasn't some whirlwind romance on a doomed luxury liner. It was undeniable, uncontrollable, and infinite love.

So, as Rose closed her blue eyes for the last time, she whispered a simple "I'll never let go."

The next day, her daughter was asked to describe her ninety-year old mother. The words of the obituary stated, "Rose Dawson-one who had loved."


End file.
